gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Sinners
Focus The Sinners worship the dark aspect of Mushima, the Vancu name for Melina. She is the goddess of seduction, jealousy, adultery and women’s power. Symbol A black wedge dissecting a gold ring, the symbol of the breaking of ties, and of forcing one’s way into certain circles. Prime Stats PR/ IN Skills All Sinners get the following skills, in lieu of one level’s development: The Sinners learn the following skills at ½: Seduction, Disguise and Massage. Customary Garb Within their temples, and on official business, the Sinners were black leather brassieres, and loincloths or skirts, with black capes. When going into war or travelling they wear black leather armour, emblazoned with their symbol. When ‘Sinning’ they wear suitable garb to enhance their disguise. Membership Vancu females with a PR and APP of 80 or over are permitted to join the ranks. The majority of the members are Drowza, but any of the allied Mannish races can join. Membership is usually restricted to channeling spell-users and rogues, but the Sinners are open to offers. Restrictions Only females can join the Sinners, and only those who worship Vanacuiel and Balzot. Members are forbidden to marry or have children, unless in the service of politics (e.g. marrying an Ardanian Prince to further the Death-Queen’s goals). Benefits Due to the nature of their assignments, many of the Sinners enjoy positions of great power, usually within the Great Houses, but also in many parts of the world. Sinners are feared by the majority of males in Vancumar - though the commoners have little reason to be afraid. Sinners, due to their powers, can get what they want when they want, and seldom have to pay for things. Also, as the sinners were officially established by the Death-Queen, they enjoyed her favour, and were regularly visited by her. Since her death, they answer mainly to Zaria. Structure The overall leader of the Sinner priestesses is Zaria, following the Death-Queen’s demise. The highest priestess is known as the High Sukura, and she rules The Chambers of Sin, the high temple in the heart of the Fire mountains. The current High Sukura is Mailven. Below her are three ranks. The lowest are the Hourisha- the acolytes yet to earn the garter of priesthood. Most of these spend their first year in the temple, doing menial chores and the teachings of Vanacuiel. After that they spend their apprenticeship in one of the hundreds of brothels in Vancumar, perfecting their art and learning how to manipulate men. Often their techniques are observed discreetly by the higher priests and, when they are ready, they are permitted into the priesthood. The lowest rank of the priesthood are the Mushi’mura. They have several tasks, mainly using their powers to convert people to accepting Vanacuiel or her heir as the ruler. A Mushi’mura who gains enough prestige is offered entry into the Sukura- these are the highest priests in the temple, and are often away on a ‘Sin,’ usually with an important male figure such as a king or prince. Rank is recognized by the garters they wear on their left legs: *''Hourisha- No garter'' *''Mushi’mura- Red Garter'' *''Sukura- Purple Garter'' *''High Sukura- Black Garter'' The Black Garter is an enchanted item, created by the Death-Queen. The High Sukura also has the Masque of Gurbereth, a black and eerie visage given to the priests by the Death-Queen. The high Sukura is chosen by Zaria, and commands at her leisure. 'The Black Garter-' +50 to Seduction, +20 to Phzsical Technique, +10 AG. X4 PP multiplier. 'The Masque of Gurbereth-' +30 to disguise, +20 to PR. Wearer can assume any humanoid form at will. All command spells are doubled in effectiveness and have a –50 to RR. Some sinners wear extra garters on their right legs, often enchanted. The Sinners mainly operate from the Chambers of Sin- as they have no worshippers, they have no other temples. However, they maintain a few bases of operation in the cities, usually in brothels. Philosophy/ Purpose The Sinners (V. Sukibusha) were established by Death-Queen. Based on the Mahji-Goti of Pernia, the priesthood originally consisted of her most loyal Drowzan followers, 6 women who she trained in the techniques of seduction and command. Their purpose was to convince the mainly patriarchal rulers to yield to the Queen, via seduction and trickery. Since the formation, their numbers have grown, though they still number less than 200, most of them being Hourisha. The Sinners worship Mushima, the dark-side of Melina. They also believe that the Death-Queen is her Worldy Aspect, as well as the daughter of Balzot. The main purpose of the Sinners is to dominate man. Many of them have disguised themselves and taken up relationships with important princes and kings. Many of the Southern Tribal lands have been infected by them, with many of the chiefs listening to their bedtime counsel and vowing aid to Vancumar. This manipulation is known as ‘The Sin’ or ‘Sinning.’ During the coupling, the Sinners are able to cast a powerful and permanent Dominate spell which makes the man subject to her every wish and suggestion. Because of this power, they often serve as assassins too, killing those who refuse to fall for their ‘charms.’ Though not as effective as The Bane, who also operate in Vancumar, they are the often given the jobs of assassins by the Death-Queen herself. Also, due to their nature, they make excellent spies and are employed as such by the Queen. The lesser Sinners, from the ranks of the Mushi’mura, have other tasks. Many wander the lands, seeking unrest and defiance, and subduing it quickly with their spells. One famous Sinner, Puntala, once famously seduced an entire corps of Malidoran soldiers, thereby the entire corps to fight for the Death-Queen. A coupling is not always necessary, however, as the Sinners have other lesser dominate spells. Even a wandering bard can suddenly find himself loyal to the Death-queen after a brief meeting with a Sinner. The Sinners are masters of disguise, and operate in many countries, slowly turning the arts of civilians black. Priests newly raised from the Hourisha often find themselves returning to brothels, though usually in other countries, to corrupt as many as they can. Often, those Sinners travelling far and wide will Dominate strong warriors, to act as her own, completely loyal bodyguards. Unlike the Bringers, who the Sinners were made in mockery of, the priests of Mushima have few religious rites, and consider marriage conductions to be beneath them. Due to their powers, which they flaunt whenever they can, everything is free, and an inn-keeper will suddenly find himself handing over a finest bottle of his wine for free. Each Sinner has at least two armed men under her control, who escort her when necessary. These men are known as Sinwardens or, affectionately, Bulls. When in the temple, the Sinwardens act as templars, protecting the Chambers of Sin. Holy Days The Sinners, though a religious organisation, are merely a sect of the Black Religion. Therefore they celebrate the same holy-days as the Black Fang and the Lords of Shadowfyre. Their main celebration is the Great Debauche- a feast where the Hourisha gain their garters, and promotions are given. On this day, the new priestesses go to the barracks or some other predetermined location, and seduce as many warriors as they can; this is to gain their own Sinwardens- though a new Sinner is restricted to two, and must chose their favourites. The Great Debauche takes place on the last new moon of the year; the soldiers or warriors usually resist, knowing the inevitable fate, so spells or seduction are necessary- needless to say, the Sinners always get their way and the barracks or forts become orgies for the night. Spell Lists The Sinners have access to the following lists: *All Houri lists *Bringers Pleasure *2 Doppleganger lists *Evil Mentalist Control list. Special During a coupling (only), all Sinners can cast Price of Sin- this spell is a control and dominate spell, which leaves its victim with his faculties, but subject to the Sinner’s suggestions. The spell level is twice that of the Sinner’s level. The target’s RR is reduced by the Sinner’s Physical Technique roll. If the victim fails by more than 75 he becomes a mindless zombie (with a permanent smile). Background Options *2 Sinwardens 0 *Extra Sinwarden 25 *Nubile- +20 to Physical Technique 30 *Sexy, +10 to Seduction 20 *‘Lover’ of important man (e.g. king) 50 *Exotic Perfume (+10 Seduction) 10Magic Garter +2 Spell Adder or x2 pp 40 Category:Sinners Category:Groups Category:Religious Category:Pandarat Category:Melina Category:Religion